


Pyjamas

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [10]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Fun, Movie's, Pyjamas, blanket, cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Clint and Kate spend the day at home to curl up and watch movie's





	Pyjamas

Clint groaned when his alarm went off, stopping when he knocked it to the floor. He sat up and rubbed his blearily eyes, hissing when his feet touched the cold laminate floor. He shuffled to the bathroom, calling work when he’d finished.  
“Yeah I won’t be coming in today, snow’s too deep,” Clint told them bluntly, crawling back into bed after he hung up. 

Two hours later Clint was roused by soft singing.  
He smiled as he walked to the kitchen and leaned in the doorway. Kate was dancing around and singing happily as she cooked some bacon, Lucky wagging his tail in excitement.  
“If you’re feeling small, I love your shadow,” Kate sang softly, kissing Lucky on the nose as she placed his food down.  
“Morning Clint,” Kate giggled, as Clint hugged her from behind.  
“Morning,” He greeted smiling, giving Kate a light squeeze before making a bee line to the coffee machine.  
“So what’s the plan for today Kit-Kat?” Clint asked as he poured coffee for them both.  
“Well first of all we eat breakfast,” Kate replied sliding him a bacon sandwich, “then maybe we could watch TV?”  
“You’re talking my language Katie,” Clint smiled handing her a mug of coffee.  
“It’s Kate you goof,” she told him with a grin, no heat behind her words.  
“Same difference,” Clint said, grinning as he took a bite of his sandwich.

After they were done with breakfast, Clint let Lucky out to do his business as Kate started the washing up.  
“Hey Clint, what do you want for Christmas?” She asked as he started drying the breakfast things.  
"That's a great question," Clint replied, "I have no idea. What about you Kit-Kat?"  
"I do need a new bow," Kate said with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
Clint grinned,  
"Consider it done."  
Lucky barked asking to be let back in. Clint went and opened the door quickly closing it again,  
"Damn it's freezing," he muttered as he turned up the thermostat.  
"You ready to watch some movies Kit-Kat?" Clint asked as he walked back into the kitchen.  
"Actually," Katie drawled as she finished putting the dried plates away, "I was thinking that maybe we could go outside instead," she said with a smug smile.  
"No way, it's freezing," Clint said with no bite, knowing exactly what she was doing.  
"Aww c'mon Clint, it's not that bad," Kate said slowly backing away towards the door, trying to hold back a grin, “we can build a snowman, have a snowball fight, watch Lucky run around.”  
"Nope not today Kit-Kat," Clint grinned surging foreword and quickly tossing her over his shoulder.  
"Clint put me down," she cried laughing.  
"Nope," Clint chuckled walking to the living room, “New plan, we’re spending the day on the couch, in our Pj’s and watching movies.” With that he placed Kate on the couch, wrapping her in a blanket and sitting beside her as Lucky joined them.  
As Clint turned on the Tv Kate cuddled into his side,  
“Can we watch the holiday?” She asked giving Clint the puppy eyes.  
Clint couldn’t help but crumble under the gaze and groaned playfully,  
“Okay fine, just please stop with the puppy eyes,” He smiled.  
“Yay,” Kate cheered, smiling and kissing Clint on the cheek.  
The two of them got comfortable and spent the rest of the day cuddled up and watching movies, ignoring the softly falling snow outside.


End file.
